Silence
by Iin S
Summary: Ia terpaku bersama berjuta enigma yang terngiang. Enigma yang menari memenuhi angannya. Mengusik pikirannya hingga kacau. Membuat perasaannya galau./Sesuatu yang 'tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menimpa dirinya.../"Sasuke-kun … ingin ikut bersamaku?"/RnR?


_Ia terpaku bersama berjuta enigma yang terngiang.  
>Enigma yang menari memenuhi angannya.<br>Mengusik pikirannya hingga kacau.  
>Membuat perasaannya galau.<em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Naruto Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii.**_

_**Warning: 3**__**rd**__** POV, OoC**_**[I hope not]**_**, AU, typo[s], miss typo[s], poetry**_** gagal**_**, medium diction, and many more …**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Request from Yuuzuka Yumeina.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna <em>dark blue<em> sibuk menarikan tangannya di atas tuts piano Yamaha berwarna putih. Warna monoton hitam-putih itu memenuhi penglihatannya kini.

Berbagai teka-teki kehidupan telah berhasil menjebaknya dan menyeretnya untuk terjatuh dan ikut serta menghadapi perang kehidupan melawan titik balik.

Pernahkah ia mendengar titik balik kehidupan, hm?

Saat di mana kita mengalami kondisi yang berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dari awal. Namun kita hanya bisa terseret arus kehidupan untuk mengikuti arah tanpa tahu apakah kita dapat menentangnya dan menolaknya.

Sesuatu yang 'tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menimpa dirinya lalu secara diam-diam menyeretnya menuju kenistaan dunia ini.

Lalu, apa reaksinya?

Ia hanya terdiam. Terdiam bersama-sama keheningan yang melandanya. Ia terdiam bersama kepedihan yang ia rasakan hingga berlarut-larut.

Untuk menghilangkan kegalauan, ia memainkan nada-nada dengan menekan tuts-tuts berwarna putih dan hitam secara berurutan. Jemarinya dengan lembut melangkah sangat perlahan. Mengalun lembut bersama nada-nada yang terdengar.

* * *

><p><em>Denting-denting lembut memecah hening.<br>Dengan warna monoton hitam-putih.  
>Lantunan simfoni f<em>_ϋr elise menemaninnya dalam sepi.  
>Membuatnya terbayang akan buaian mimpi.<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke—lelaki itu—memejamkan matanya. Menikmati lantunan simfoni yang menggema—memenuhi ruangannya.<p>

Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam delusi-delusi yang menyayat hati, memainkan permainan semu bersama sukmanya.

"Ne_, Sasuke_-kun_! Aku suka saat mendengarkan kau bermain f__ϋ__r elise. Rasanya lagu itu hidup dan selalu menjagaku. Kau sendiri, merasakannya tidak?" gadis berambut _pink_ ini berdiri di sebelah lelaki berambut _dark blue_ yang tengah sibuk memainkan alat musiknya._

"_Hn, semua orang juga bisa memainkan f__ϋ__r elise." Balas lelaki ini dengan dingin._

_Gadis berambut_ pink_ dengan mata emerald itu termenung sesaat._

"_Ya, benar." Jawabnya dengan pasti, "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa memainkannya seindah kau memainkannya, Sasuke_-kun_."_

_Seulas senyum singkat tampak pada wajah lelaki dengan manik onix ini._

"_Lalu, apa?" tuntut Sasuke. Entah apa yang ia tuntut. "Sakura, aku tau kau ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu."_

_Sakura__—__gadis itu__—__terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana lelaki ini bisa menyadari bibirnya yang terbuka dengan keraguan__—__ia ragu akan perkataan yang akan ia ucapkan__—__lalu kembali menutup._

"_Aku … suka padamu, Sasuke_-kun_ …."_

_Waktu terasa berhenti sejenak hingga Sasuke mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan Sakura._

"_Temani aku bermain selamanya, Sakura_-chan_."_

Sasuke tetap memainkan piano miliknya. Tuksedo hitamnya berkibar kala sang angin menghembus—merasuki ruangannya melalui fentilasi besar di belakangnya, mengecup kulit putih pucatnya, dan mengajak rambutnya melambai.

* * *

><p><em>Jemari rampingnya sibuk menghentak.<br>Memainkan melodi sendu.  
>Menyeretnya menuju alam fana.<br>Di mana hanya ia dan angan semu._

* * *

><p>Sasuke masih sibuk bermain piano. Hentakan-hentakan keras 'tak henti-hentinya ia layangkan pada benda besar itu.<p>

"_Aku menyukai permainanmu, Sasuke_-kun_."_

Perkataan Sakura terngiang pada pikirannya. Napasnya terasa sesak ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu. Kembali ia memainkan nada-nada tersebut dengan usaha untuk melupakan kenangannya.

Kulit pucat pemuda ini telah menunjukkan betapa terpukulnya ia saat ditinggal oleh Sakura. Kondisi fisiknya _down_ dikarenakan stress yang ia alami dan depresi yang ia lawan.

"_Selamanya kita akan bersama, Sasuke_-kun_. Jika pada akhirnya aku akan meninggalkanmu, maka aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu_—_"_

Seulas senyum mengembang.

"—_namun berjanjilah kau akan ikut denganku juga."_

Pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang. Inikah janji yang Sakura berikan padanya? Bahwa ia akan mengajak Sasuke ikut bersamanya jika ia sudah tiada?

"Benar, Sakura. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang menjemputku."

* * *

><p><em>Frasa-frasa menyenangkan merasukinya.<br>Membuat ia merasakan euforia berlebihan.  
>Fragmen-fragmen memori bahagia menemaninya.<br>Menyeretnya kepada ilusi sebuah fantasi 'tak berpangkal._

* * *

><p>Tiap kata yang Sakura ucapkan, tiap janji yang Sakura berikan. Semuanya selalu membuat Sasuke senang dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia merasa menjadi mutiara berharga jika berada di dekat Sakura. Merasa bahwa ia yang berkuasa dan apa yang ia inginkan selalu berhasil ia dapatkan.<p>

Oh, itukah keangkuhan yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga, Uchiha?

"_Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan Sasuke_-kun_?"_

Kembali ia terbayang oleh perkataan gadis cantik miliknya.

Hingga akhir hayatnya, Sakura masih tetap miliknya. Selamanya. Cinta milik mereka abadi, tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun pada dunia ini.

Sakura dan Sasuke tetap satu. Mereka akan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi.

Hentakan jemari Sasuke semakin liar, sebuah kebahagiaan yang tiada tanding membuatnya bersemangat.

Kenangan-kenangan manis miliknya bersama Sakura mengajaknya berbahagia, melupakan segala kepedihan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Mengajaknya melupakan rasa sakitnya walau untuk sementara.

Ia membayangkan Sakura masih berdiri di sampingnya sembari memperhatikannya bermain. Memainkan nada demi nada untuk gadis beruntung itu. Gadis yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Sampai kapanpun, itu 'takkan pernah berubah.

* * *

><p><em>Delusi-delusi mulai membayangi pikirannya.<br>Mempengaruhi sukmanya yang ternodai oleh takdir.  
>Sebuah takdir dengan kesakitan riada tara.<br>Hingga akhirnya, ia berhenti_.

* * *

><p>Pikirannya kini berada di awang-awang. Rasa bahagianya sudah melampaui batas normal.<p>

Kini ia benar-benar merasakan Sakura berada di sampingnya untuk mendampingi seorang Uchiha Sasuke memainkan nada favorit Sakura. Pikirannya sudah 'tak dapat ia kontrol lagi. Semuanya lepas kendali.

Namun, ketika sejenak ia salah menekan tuts, ia tersadar. Inilah kenyataan. Inilah yang sebenarnya. Sakura tidak ada di sampingnya dan itu menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam untuknya, untuk seorang Sasuke.

Ia berhenti memainkan nada tersebut, lalu merenung. Terdiam di dalam kesunyian dan kesepian yang menghantuinya. Tidak ada suara dentingan lagi, tidak ada suara jemarinya yang sibuk beradu dengan piano, dan tidak ada suara Sakura lagi.

Ia gelisah, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia derita saat ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan kepedihan yang ia rasakan sejak Sakura meniggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya dalam hidup ini.

Ia ingin berkata bahwa ia tidak sanggup menjalankan hidup ini sendirian.

Namun, kepada siapa ia harus berkata demikian? Kepada siapa ia harus mengeluh tentang perasaannya selama ini?

Bukankah selama ini yang mendengarkan perkataannya hanyalah Sakura? Bukankah yang selama ini hanya gadis itu yang menemaninya hidup?

Kehancuran membuat Sasuke ingin melarikan diri dari takdirnya. Ia ingin pergi selamanya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura yang kini menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Ia ingin pergi untuk menemui Sakura.

Ia ingin Sakura selalu hidup dan ada untuk dirinya.

Lalu, apa arti hidupnya jika tanpa Sakura?

Apa itu artinya, dia—

—hanya seorang pengecut, eh?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ting … <strong>__merupakan nada terakhir yang ia mainkan.  
>Disusul oleh suara benturan keras.<br>Kesadaran yang kian berkurang membentuk seulas senyum bahagia._

* * *

><p>Jemari Sasuke merangkak kembali menuju tuts berwarna putih lalu menekannya. Terdengar nada yang dikeluarkan oleh alat itu.<p>

Jemari Sasuke sudah 'tak sanggup lagi bergerak menuju tuts lainnya.

"_Sasuke_-kun_ … ingin ikut bersamaku?"_

Suara ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Segera ia menoleh lalu mendapati malaikat cantik di sampingnya yang terduduk anggun menemaninya.

Rambut _pink_ itu membuat Sasuke merasakan kerinduan yang dalam bahagia. Rindunya pecah digantikan oleh perasaan senang.

Sasuke mengangguk. Beberapa saat setelah itu, pandangan Sasuke kabur lalu menghitam

_**Bruk!**_

Suara benturan kepala Sasuke pada piano tersebut menggema pada ruangan sepi itu.

Kini hanya ada kesunyian dan kesepian yang menemani dirinya di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Namun ia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman bahagia yang menampakkan betapa lamanya ia 'tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti itu.

Kebahagiaan yang menurutnya adalah kebahagiaan terakhir dan merupakan akhir dari penderitaannya yang ia rasakan selama ini.

* * *

><p><em>Aku menyusulmu, Sakura …<em>

* * *

><p>+<em>Silence—<em>_**owari**_+

* * *

><p>Review, please?<p> 


End file.
